There is a need to take blood samples and this is commonly done by pricking a finger with a sharp point but this may involve substantial pain and/or apprehension in a subject whose blood is to be let such that self-administration or administration may be unpleasant.
Further, there is a considerable problem associated with the disposal of the sharp point.